


Did you see?

by saltyzebra



Series: Did you? [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: There was a time – How long ago was it? Kise can`t even tell – when the most terrifying thing was sleeping Aomine. Kise thought, when Aomine woke up everything would get better. Everything would be alright. It couldn`t get worse, could it?





	Did you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Пока ты не видел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705789) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad). 



> Guys, I am sooo sorry I am soooo late with the translation of the chapter 2. Well. life has its own plans. And it was reeeeeeally hard to find a beta reader.
> 
> Anyway, please, enjoy ^^
> 
> MANY THANKS to Julian Webb, a great beta-reader, who saved the story and me. And the author.

 

“Kise, I`ve run in my sleep!” Aomine laughs. Hysterically, a bit. Kise smiles. Weary, a little.

Indeed. What a beautiful dream.

There was a time – How long ago? Kise can`t even tell – when the most terrifying thing was sleeping Aomine. Kise thought when Aomine woke up everything would get better. Everything would be alright. It couldn`t get worse, could it? He just need to awake, is all. Kise had no idea how wrong he was.

There was a time, when Kise thought he had his fair share of despair, fear, and hopelessness. How could he ever imagine that those feelings would be his best friends in the nearest future. That they would eat him alive. Day after day. Hour after hour.

Every fucking day over the last six years and seven months.

Kise does not want to count how long has it been, since Aomine was discharged from the hospital and they began living together. But he does. His brain clicks against his will, noting dates.

A month without changes.

Click.

Half a year – still nothing.

Click.

One more year, and they are changing the twentieth caretaker who never stays long.

Click.

Another year – nothing, nothing, nothing.

Click-Click-Click.

“How was your work?” Aomine quietly follows Kise to the kitchen.

“All`s fine. I`ve got a new contract.” Kise sits on the chair near the window. Kise opens the window. Kise grasps a pack of cigarettes from the sill.

“Are you going to dance on the camera, wearing slutty underwear, again?” Aomine frowns playfully.

“Nah, I`m done with that,” Kise laughs, clicking a lighter and inhaling the smoke of a cigarette.

Aomine hates Kise smoking. Aomine loves what Kise looks like while smoking. He is overwhelmed by this mixed feeling every time Kise`s lips touch a filter and the tips of the cigarette sparks. Every time Kise exhales the smoke, tiredly a little bit and very slowly, closing his eyes. Every time those bracelets on the slender wrist clashes with each other, when Kise`s hand reaches for an ashtray.

“Yoshikawa-san has made dinner. Heat it up for you?” but Aomine puts the kettle on instead of opening the fridge.

“No need,” Kise answers as usual crushing a cigarette over the ashtray with too much force. “I`m good. Just tea is fine”.

Aomine asks no questions and puts the cups on a low, just for his current height, table. Kise pours the tea for both of them and flops down on the floor, having become even lower than Aomine.

Aomine does not ask anything anymore.

Other people do.

“It is hard?” 

Always the same question.

“Hard as hell,” Kise smirks, twisting a burning cigarette in his fingers.

There was a time when everything seemed so easy. It was only logical to live together after what Kise had done so far. Moreover, Aomine was up for it. Moreover, they both did want that.

However, to give a half of the wardrobe was not enough. Since after the coma, Aomine was little more than a child. He was learning how to speak again, how to control his body, at least some part of it. At least to hold a spoon and eat by himself. Even that became a Big Day when he had finally succeeded. Kise had to adapt his apartment. There are now low furniture and iron rails, just so Aomine was capable of doing something by himself.

There was a time, when Kise thought he would personally take care of Aomine. They would be together all the time because Kise`s life was meaningless without Aomine. But money, that Kise managed to collect, wasn`t enough. Not even close. Kise had to quit the university. Actually, he has never regretted this decision and only laughed in response to Aomine`s sad sighs. “You would have never gone to study even at gunpoint. Anything to watch me suffering, yeah?” he joked.

No way. It is better work.

Work. Work. Work-work-work.

Anywhere. Anything.

Kise was lucky as hell that he had made some reputation during school years and at the first course of university. At first, he was choosing job offers carefully, but now he takes any possible contract he can. He is hardly even around, and Aomine can`t be left alone. Aomine`s parents do their best to help them.

Kise`s family never put up with his life choice.

“Hello, mother.” Kise answers a call, immediately opening the window and snapping a lighter.

“Yes, I`m tired, mother.” He drags and then slowly exhales the smoke into the darkness of the street. Otherwise, Aomine will grumble again that the entire apartment is reeked of cigarettes.

“Yes, I work a lot, mother.” Kise ashes the cigarette. The bracelets – he never takes them off – bump each other with soft “click-click”, moving freely on a slim – now – wrist.

“Yes, I love you.” Kise drags again, then closes his eyes, exhausted.

“No, I`m not ruining my life.” He crushes the cigarette and takes another one.

Usually, it takes three when she calls. Sometimes it is five. On his lucky days, it is only one. But Kise`s mother hasn`t called in a while. She used to call once in a month, and it has been nothing for the last six months. So, this could be a while.

“No, I won`t back home.” He inhales and looks at Aomine`s reflection on the window. Aomine has just showed up.

“No, I don`t expect you to except him.” Kise smiles apologetically and nervously ashes the cigarette.

Ashes drop on the white sill. Without thinking, Kise rubs it with a finger, drawing figures. He listens, and listens, and listens, saying nothing back. More ashes drop from the forgotten cigarette.

“Because I love him.” He simply answers, looking right in the Aomine`s reflection face. Aomine never moved from his spot. He usually hides in the other room or waits like that until the phone conversation is over.

“Say ‘hi’ to my sisters,” Kise says to the beeping phone and crashes the cigarette, only the second one this time, and sits on the chair, digging fingers into his hair. Aomine immediately comes closer, takes a pale hand, and presses his cheek to the fingers that smell like tobacco. His smile looks both guilty and sad.

Also so happy.

Kise smiles back and immediately forgets the unpleasant conversation, as it does not matter anymore.

Aomine`s parents treats them better. When Aomine was still in the hospital, recovering, Kise happened to ran into Aomine`s mother. He was startled when she had fell on the knees, having cried and repeated “thank you”.

Thank you for being here, with our son.

Thank you for not obeying me when I told you not to come.

Thank you for not leaving him.

Thank you for making us to believe. Thank you for not letting us to give up.

Kise was just smiling, embarrassed. He was trying to lift her up, asking her to get up. He was begging himself not to cry too, but it was simply impossible to hold back tears.

That evening, Aomine-san honestly told them he wanted another fate for his son.

A good wife, children, and grandchildren. However, there is nothing, he can do about it now. So he won`t stand in their way. Aomine-san respects Kise`s choice and acknowledges his bravery and determination. He thanked him too, having bowed deeply.

Aomine`s parents do not tell their son, that they were almost ready to take off life support and stopped just because of Kise and his daily visits. They would never dare to look Kise in the eyes and tell him, that they made a decision.

So they were waiting for him to stop coming.

Time after time, after time, after time.

But Kise kept coming over, and over, and over again.

Now they do not feel like they have a right to decide, what is best for their son. They promise to help in any way they can.

It was much better than “If you leave now, you are not my son anymore”. That was what Kise`s mother spit in his face when he came to pick up the remaining stuff. That day Kise just dropped off his keys on the bedtable and left without looking back.

“Why would you look for a caretaker, if you could just get him to recovery center? He will be under constant supervision there, and you won`t have to carry him to therapy session every dayб” another girl asks, who wants to get a job. Kise immediately understands that she is not the one.

He will have to place a new request to the hospital. Kise can`t work full time if he don`t find a right person. Of course, Aomine`s parents help if needed, but their vacations don`t last forever. In addition, Kise hates to bother them too much. They have their own jobs. But yet again, Kise has to call them and ask for help. Just for several days. Everything would be better if Kise can watch Aomine by himself. But it was unbearable for Aomine to accept his disability. And they both need money.

Furthermore, it is so much easier for Aomine to cooperate with people, who he don`t get familiar with. It is so much easier for Kise not to argue.

“Would I need to bath him?” another girl stares at Aomine dubiously.

“He is capable to bathe himself, but he needs help to get into and out the bathtub. One should also help him to towel off and to get changed,” Kise has doubts about this one “caretaker” too. She is too small. If Aomine could stand in his feet, she would hardly reach his armpits.

It`s a failure.

“Kise-san,” Aomine`s current caretaker greets him at the door. She must not be here by this time. That is an obligatory part of the deal – they should always leave before he comes home. Kise perceives her wearing a deep cleavage and too short skirt.

God, not this again.

“Why are you still here,” Kise takes off shoes and makes his way to the apartment. It is quiet here. Aomine must be sleeping.

“I was cooking dinner and got carried away,” she laughs, and casually - as if - touches his shoulder, while letting him go ahead to the kitchen. She follows him quietly.

As many before her, she desired to work for celebrity. Who cares whom they need to wipe an ass, if famous Kise Ryota lives here? And if they can`t see Kise Ryota much, there is always a change to break rules. Just a little bit. That is why the rules are made for in the first place, right?

As many before her, she sincerely believed that it was easy to seduce a man. A nice body, a short skirt, a deep cleavage, several “accidental” touches, couple of soulful sighs. Always blushing and apologizing. And “Oh, I`m so sorry I stayed this late, I should probably go”.

Then, “Maybe we could… Sometimes… I better should not but… How about dinner?”

And always those big puppy eyes, seductively-parted lips, and breasts that almost fell off the neckline.

Kise always smiles and leans forwards. Closer. Closer. Until he whispers in girl`s ear, “I am not sleeping with whores”.

And then he says, “You`re fired”.

And when the door was shut, he adds “Bitch”.

“You shouldn`t have done this. The dinner was delicious. I have tasted,” Aomine, wearing only sweatpants, appears at the kitchen when Kise is throwing food in the trashcan.

“That slut,” Kise mutters, throwing dirty dishes in the sink.

He does not smile, he is mad. He can`t stand it – and even Aomine takes it easier - when people didn`t take their relationship seriously.

Said, Kise will try a burden and then run away.

Said, Kise will get tired and leave Aomine alone.

No one would babysit a disabled man forever.

No one would want to spend a whole life with the man that stuck in a wheelchair.

One of those girls once asked him, why such a handsome young man spent his life with such a frail, miserable one. That time, for the first time in his life, Kise had almost hit a woman, but somehow he had managed to restrain himself.

Every time it has become more and more painful to hear such announces.

“Come here,” Aomine reaches for him and Kise connects their hands, kneeling down. Aomine pulls him closer, hugs him, nuzzling blond hair. Kise hugs him back, leaning to him for dear life and kissing his neck.

“Thank you,” Aomine whispers, and Kise smiles, feeling like his anger disappears, feeling the rapidly beating heart under the tanned skin. Someone was worried too.

“I am calling to the hospital tomorrow. I`ll ask them to send a new caretaker. Old and ugly one.”

“Damn, and I love being watched by young and beautiful girls.” Aomine sighs sadly, but smiles happily.

Sometimes Aomine thinks as well, why Kise wastes his life for an invalid.

One day he will ask out loud. Kise will never answer, standing in the middle of the room, feeling like he is choking. Like someone had just kicked him into other universe and never taught how to breathe here. Like the whole world has just turned under his feet. He will staring at Aomine without saying anything and crying. And then he will go away. When he comes back, stinking with cigarettes and alcohol, soaking with self-pity and dying from despair, Aomine will cover his face and hands with endless kisses, pleading “I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m so sorry”.

I am sorry. Don`t go away. Don’t leave me.

I won`t handle it.

Without you.

Soon they will meet Yosikawa-san, who will turn everything upside down. She is a massive strong woman, too tall to be Japanese though. The first thing she will do is to scold Aomine.

“Stop playing a helpless invalid,” she will tell him.

“What a child, jeeze, can`t take a bath by himself,” she will click her tongue.

“You are a big boy. You are strong as an ox. Come on, crawl to your chair on your own. I am an old woman and my back hurts. Have some mercy! You are too heavy for me. Here is a handrail. Take it and move. Not like that! Why are you riding it? Use the other side!”

“What the actual fuck?!” Aomine will yell at Kise. He is used to be treated with a great care. Now this. He is lectured, scolded and tutored.

“What`s wrong, Aominechi?”

“The fuck are you smiling at, Kise?”

“I am not.”

“I can see you, asshole.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Are you two done?” Yosikawa-san has intervened. “We need to go to the hospital.”

She has never supposed Aomine to be completely hopeless. She calls him a “lazy ass that is not doing enough to get well”. And you better not tell her that all the hope died two years ago if you do not want to be punched. She has no husband nor children so she put all her love, concern, and unstoppable energy to those whom she needs to take care of.

She never used words “patient”, “invalid”, “wheelchair”, “rehabilitation”, “therapy”.

“Spin the wheels. We have to go to the exercises.”

Or, “You should read more. You have vocabulary like a ten-year-old.”

Or, “Roll to the bath, I will go grab a towel.”

Or, “Enough laying up here. I need to go to the store. You go with me and help with the bags.”

Or, “I have accidentally mixed white beans with read ones. Fix it.”

Later, in the evening, furious Aomine tells Kise how he spent a day, while eating everything that was on his plate. Kise just smokes and smiles, being happy that old Aomine came back.

Together they have decided to prepare a surprise birthday party for Yosikawa-san. Kise was smearing cream over a homemade – ugly and crooked – cake. Aomine was placing plastic cups – he broke ceramic ones all too often – on the table. They were the happiest people in the world.

She made them go out. When Kise have his days off, Yosikawa-san stubbornly chased them out of the house. She has taken care not only of Aomine but of their household as well. Thanks to her, they enjoyed the blooming sakura in spring and red maple woods in autumn. They began to meet friends outside their apartment. They went to café and at the cinema. Aomine has got back to therapy with the renewed power. He was following all the doctor`s requirements. He has learnt to hold something other than a special pen. He even signed a Happy Birthday postcard for Kise. Symbols were curved and hardly readable, but Kise has almost burst into tears. And only Yosikawa`s presence has made him to keep it together.

But then…

Click. Nothing changes.

Click. Everything is still the same.

Click – and the tip of a cigarette burns.

Click – and again the bracelets clashes one another, when Kise drops the ashes.

“Kise, let`s go to bed,” Aomine blinks sleepy. He even wend out the bed to call Kise. It`s 3 a.m. Kise holds a class of whisky with ice cubes in his left hand.

“Coming, Aominechi,” Kise softly answers, puffing a cigarette. “I`ll just finish my drink and then come”.

He smiles, feeling uncomfortable while Aomine is looking at him. Like Kise was doing something shameful and Aomine has just caught him.

As if Kise can read his face and find out what he is thinking about.

Nothing good, apparently.

“Can`t sleep?” Aomine does not leave, coming closer instead.

“Nah.” Kise never lies. Not to Aomine, not to anyone else. Kise forced a smile, throws the half-smoked cigarette, and touches the tanned skin. Aomine hates the smoke of cigarettes. Aomine loves Kise`s scent. But if these are the same, should he love it or hate it? He slightly turns his head, and kisses Kise`s fingers, and reaches a wrist, brushing the bracelets. Those are simple and leather, with metal inserts. They look rather worn-out, smelling of tobacco.

“Do you ever take them off?”

“It is your present.”

“Let`s sleep.”

Next year they will miss the blooming sakura again and won`t see the red leaves of maple woods.

“Haven`t you thought of giving it all up?” people asks.

“I have,” Kise honestly admits and reaches for a cigarette. One at each time he thought about things that he should not.

One at each dark moment. One at each decision to give up.

His own helplessness poisons harder than cigarettes. Kise spends time with his friends in a bar, drinking cold whisky, and talks, and smokes, and smokes, and smokes.

Aomine waits for him at home. He would love this bar but the stairs are too steep. Kise would have to carry him, and Aomine hates that.

Aomine`s life spends within the four walls of their apartment or the hospital.

Kise`s life belongs to the whole world. He travels a lot. He still works a lot. One can find his photos in any magazine. He gives endless interviews to keep his popularity. He visits numerous banquets, society events, and courts and comes back constantly irritated.

And he smokes, and smokes, and smokes.

He started drinking alcohol more often in order to sleep.

Everything remains how it was at home. A low table and a required cut of tea before sleep. A clean ashtray and a new pack of cigarettes. A dinner, which Kise does not even try. A key from a basketball court, which they have never used. A basketball, covered with dust, on the wordrope. And there is Aomine who keeps silent and stares at him, as if he looks into Kise`s soul. As if he knows everything Kise is thinking about.

To smoke a cigarette. To inhale. To gather all the thoughts and hide them in a smoke.

Aomine more often leaves him be and waits in the bed.

“Why are you still with me? Aren`t you sick of it? Do you still believe in something good? Do you still hope for something good? You, of all people, know I do my best. I truly do. But nothing works. It all sucked. How much more will you take? How long can you stay here? With me? How long will you waste your life on me?” Aomine thinks while Kise smokes.

Those questions eat Aomine alive.               

He thinks whether he should ask, but keeps his mouth shut. He wonders when he can`t hold himself back.

When will the questions eventually come out? Will Kise begin crying again and leave him without any single word? Will be come back next time?

Or.

Kise carefully crawls into the bed, and gives Aomine a weightless kiss, with a scent of smoke, on the lips. He wishes him goodbye and embraces him, setting the head on Aomine’s shoulder.

Aomine thinks that Kise does that out of habit.

Kise`s heart pounds every fucking time he touches Aomine.

And this does not change. This just doesn`t go anywhere, damn it.

“You will regret your choice,” Kise`s mother tells him.

“I will not,” Kise calmly disagrees. He spins a burning cigarette but doesn`t fully drag on it.

“Have you ever regretted your decision?” friends ask when Kise, for once, get out with them in a park to play a basketball.

Once Aomine did ask a question. But not a one of “why are you still here” questions. He asks, why they never talk about basketball. “You are not allowed to lose your skills. Or when I gets on my feet I will quickly beat you”, Aomine added back then. Then he said, “Don`t you dare think I will cry like a little girl just because you can play and I cannot.”  And suddenly he growled, “Grab your ball and get out of here. I`m tired of you and want to gossip with Yosikawa-san.”

“No, I haven`t,” Kise answers, and he is aware that it is true. Many people suppose, for some reason, that he just sacrifices himself for Aomine. Because Aomine can`t manage this without him. But Kise knows that it is he, Kise, who can`t live without Aomine.

“If you could change your mind, would you make it otherwise?”

“I would not.” Kise smiles, squinting into the sun.

Otherwise? Kise can`t imagine this otherwise. A life without Aomine who always takes a blanket away from Kise`s half of the bed because he knows Kise likes to lie on cool sheets. A life without a required cup of tea before sleep, without Aomine`s grumbling about cigarettes. Without endless messages when Kise goes on a business trip. Without kisses, touches, warms of other body. Without Aomine who is so strong but also so feeble. Kise likes to snuggle, to sleep on Aomine`s shoulder. To be honest, he can`t sleep any other way.

He could`ve never imagined he would come home where Aomine is not. Well, he could but… Once he thinks about that, it scares the hell out of him. Even to think about Aomine not able to walk again is not that painful.

A life without Aomine who looks at Kise as if he sees through him. As if he sees all that shameful thoughts which occupy his mind more and more often. As if he sees all that despair, all the shit that Kise sometime is full of. As if he sees all of this, feels it, knows it.

But does not say a word. Stays with Kise instead. Kisses him. Hugs him.

It is not only Kise, who does much for Aomine. Aomine does the same for Kise. He gives Kise all of himself. He gives Kise all his life.

Kise won`t give that up no matter what.

“Why are you so sure?” they ask. This time it is not an attempt of dissuade. Just a simple curiosity.

“Because I love him. More than anything in the world. More than all this fucked up life”, Kise smiles wider, immediately calming and relaxing inside. It has been a while since the he has told Aomine those words. He should do that right after he comes back home.

“If you could trade your life to bring back Aomine his health, would you do that?”

“I would”, he simply answers, getting up his feet and picking up the ball. “Yet I am afraid that Aominechi would be pissed.”

“I`m home”, Kise shuts the doors and listens. Silence.

Aomine does not meet him as usual.

That scares Kise to death. The atmosphere of unexplained horror dumbfounds.

“Aominechi?” he hesitantly calls, moving around the apartment. It is like his worst nightmare has suddenly – but nothing has foretold troubles! - come true. Kise did not even know how he used to see Aomine every time he opened the door.

“Hi there!”

Kise hears Aomine`s voice and the horror has immediately turned to a great relief.

“You fucking scared me” would be too silly.

“I love you, haven`t told you for a while” would be too awkward.

“Hi”, Kise cautiously answers, noticing Aomine`s sudden excitement. “What happened?”

“Well, I am leaving you here, my dear boys,” Yosikawa-san smiles weirdly and disappears behind the door.

Kise does not like all of that. Kise needs to smoke. Now.

He comes to a window.

“I wanted to wait for your birthday.”

Click – and a warm flame is licking the fingers.

“But I can`t wait anymore,” Aomine continues.

The end of the cigarettes inflames. Kise quickly inhales and slowly exhales. He has no strength to ask anything.

He does not think straight. The heart is racing in his throat and he can`t even breath. He wants to swallow it, to get it down, but he can`t.

Kise can`t do anything when Aomine stares him in the eyes like that. In a way he haven`t for a long time. Kise would glad to look away as he has done thousand times before. But…

He can`t.

He was pinned down by Aomine`s look. It is impossible to move even a finger. Damn, what was the last time Aomine had smiled like that? Kise did not remember and because of that he desperately wants…

To cry? To hug? To kiss?

For God`s sake, Kise, do something. Anything.

“Well,” Aomine continues smiling.

He gets a folded crutch. Unfolds the crutch. Rests his hand, then his elbow on it. With other hand, he holds on a table. And he is bit by bit… getting up?

Kise thinks this must be a dream. Like the one, that Aomine saw. The one where he can run. And this must be his, Kise`s, dream. Where Aomine can stand by himself.

Is it possible that Kise does not believe in him that much, that even in his dreams Kise can`t image him standing?

“Kise?” Aomine calls him, uncertain.

When he planned this surprise, he was expecting an explosion of feelings from Kise who is – was – quite an emotional person. Of course, Aomine dreams that he can get up from the chair easily, that he can walk or better run towards Kise and hug him so hard. The reality fucks them all: he holds on the crutch for dear life and can hardly touch suddenly a very low table with his other hand. Aomine would love to come to stiffened Kise, but it is not in his control.

Yet.

What a shitty surprise.

Kise still stands and just looks at Aomine. He looks until the cigarette burns his fingers. Kise looks until he realizes that tears are welling up his eyes.

“Kise, you are such a crybaby,” Aomine laughs.

And he stands. Stands-stands-stands.

Kise`s legs weakens. He makes a step, two, and his knees bend. Kise sinks down on a floor.

“I guess, I should sit down too,” Aomine shakes. It is too hard for him to even stand still.

“Aominechi,” Kise can barely talk. He sobs, not even trying to stop. He touches Aomine`s knees, thighs. Like Aomine has just grown up new legs. Kise lays his head on Aomine`s laps and closes his eyes tight, attempting to handle himself, to manage those emotional tornado that tears him apart.

A disbelief. Frantic happiness. A shame for his doubts. Self-hatred for losing hope. And a wild, mad love. Kise tries to separate one feeling from another. To throw unwanted away. To keep good ones.

But first, he needs to learn how to breathe again.

Yes, that would be good.

“Of course, it is just a beginning,” Aomine tells him.

“But that doctor, recommended by Yosikawa-san, seems to be a real wizard,” Aomine adds.

“You know everyone before him told me to stop fighting,” Aomine continues.

“And he was the only one who told me ‘why not, let`s try it. You are not losing anything’,” Aomine can`t stop talking.

He runs his fingers thought the blond hair. He feels his pants are wet with other`s tears.

He feels he is about to cry as well and he can`t afford it around Kise. It is a good thing Kise wasn`t much around here.

But everything has changed now.

“Kise,” Aomine calls quietly and Kise rises his head. His eyes are unbearably bright and red in tears. Aomine looks right into Kise`s eye, like he could see thought them, into his soul. “I love you.”

That drives Kise crazy. He pulls Aomine closer, forcing him to bend, and kisses him hard. Aomine kisses back though salty tears and smoke of cigarettes. That`s who Kise is. A fragile inside but an adamant from the outside. He is strong, so much stronger than Aomine. Now he is crying his heart out, kissing Aomine like his life depends on it, snuggling against him.

Kise believes now. Strongly.

He believes that dreams can come true.

 

 

 


End file.
